redreductionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kasha
Kasha |カシャ |Kasha }} is a Crimson Denizen who was introduced in the exclusive chapter Zoetrope from the fifth volume of the Shakugan no Shana manga. He was later adapted into the character of Shakugan no Shana Second'.'' His title is "Gravel of Dashing Crook". Appearance Kasha takes the form of a man wearing a thin jacket, slacks and a string tie. He has green-tinged, straight hair and purple-tinged eyes. One of his unique features is a pair of fiery wheels attached to his feet which his name, , is derived from. Personality Kasha is a weak, young and arrogant Denizen who had just recently came to the human world. His existence is described by Shana and Alastor as "of a newborn", since he neither shows any familiarity to the pair nor is he familiar to Alastor, who is a Crimson God. He has a habit of laughing, somewhat insane-sounding, when he views himself as the victor in a battle. Background In the novels, Kasha is in Eastern Europe, devouring humans as he pleased. There, he is confronted by the girl with Flaming-hair and Burning-eyes, who at that time is in training with Sophie Sawallisch. He fights her with Chorde, his personal Treasure Tools, but is easily destroyed by her. In the anime, he is seen in Misaki City instead of Europe. However, his fate is still the same as it is in the novel, with Kasha being destroyed by Shana. Plot '''Fumina Konoe Arc Kasha appears above Misaki City, wondering if there is a Flame Haze in the city to entertain him. He senses Margery's Unrestricted Spell, which she was using to test Fumina. He enters the Fuzetsu that Shana set around Fumina. He is arrogant, doubting aloud whether Shana can beat him. When Alastor comments on him being a newborn, Kasha replies that he is trying to make himself famous. He then flings some rings at Shana. She slices them, but they explode. Kasha brags about his rings, Chorde, but Shana comes out of the flames and slashes him. He doesn't know how it happened but runs away while another Chorde ring explodes near Shana. Kasha tells her not to underestimate him, and comments about not knowing her name. Shana appears and slashes him multiple times, while telling him her name. He then realises she is contracted to the 'Flame of the Heavens'. Kasha crawls towards Fumina to take her Power of Existence to heal himself, but Shana throws her Nietono no Shana at him, impaling and killing him.Shakugan no Shana Second Episode 03 Power and Abilities His combat style is utilizing Chorde, the ten rings on his hand, which could turn into rings of flame or insert Power of Unrestraint to react when they reach a target. Also, the pair of wheels on his feet can increase his mobility in both land and in the air during flight. Quotes ... Trivia *His Treasure Tools, Chorde, are later revealed to be safely kept by Shana in her coat, Yogasa. These Treasure Tools become important tools for her to counter the Snake of the Festival's plan. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Crimson Realm Characters Category:Crimson Denizens